A cutting torch is frequently used in construction and manufacturing as a means to cut materials, e.g., metal structures, and/or to weld multiple pieces together to form a single integrated element. Cutting torches typically utilize one or more gases that are combined and discharged through one or more orifices in a cutting tip. When ignited, the gases provide the energy necessary to perform the desired cutting or welding action.
Slag is a byproduct that frequently occurs during the cutting process and may clog the orifice, reducing the effectiveness and useful life of the cutting tip. When this occurs, the cutting tip orifice may be cleared by inserting a drill tip into the orifice to dislodge the slag. Cleaning the cutting tip orifice in this manner, however, typically damages and distorts the cutting tip orifice shape and produces an undesirable cutting flame. More commonly, the cutting tip is disposed and replaced with a new cutting tip, increasing the cost of operations.